


Sanctuary

by thedisturberofthepeace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dungeons, Free Verse, Gen, Other, Poetry, Potions, Sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisturberofthepeace/pseuds/thedisturberofthepeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One man's hell is another man's heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

To Whom It May Concern,

To them this place is a nightmare  
A dim and dank prison to which they are sent  
It's all understandable of course,  
The walls weep with cold moisture  
Spaces between stone walls are constantly frigid  
Preserved newt's eye waft through the corridors  
Raising the sting of putrid bile to the throats of students  
To those unfortunate,  
The familiar bubbling, boiling, failure covers them  
And the deep anger of a professor assaults frightened ears

To me this place is a dream  
An appreciated hiatus of darkness that shields from a harsh light  
Others cannot begin to fathom my contentment  
The damp air that sticks to your skin  
A grey recurrent earth pattern is cool to my warmed form  
The Amortentia beneath me secretes imitations of my favored novels  
Remembrance of the school matron's offending Skelogro prickled on my tongue  
Rarely have I failed,  
Never have the gentle, wispy fumes been more than a ghost traveling up my arm  
Always an uncertain voice of soft praise barely fluttering through my eager ears

This prison is my sanctuary

Sincerely Yours.


End file.
